The London Institute for Gifted Children
by ObsidianButterfly1002
Summary: It is 2014 and the world is a different place. The gifted have arisen into the mundane world. The gifted children could not be trained in a mundane school properly, so many institutes have sprung up to accomadate them. The best of these is The London Institute for Gifted Children, and for the younger sister of Tessa Gray, Lisabetta Gray, it was the start of her life.
1. Chapter 1

OK guys, I know I have another story that I haven't completed yet, but I have been re-reading the infernal devices and just had the biggest inspiration, and well you know, when an idea pops up, I have to work on it, or I might lose it. Anyways, I hope you like, let me know what you think of it.

* * *

The world today, is not like the world of yesterday. Things have changed, people have changed, minds have changed, and genes have changed. This year of 2014 was full of differences, and, thankfully, for Lisabetta Gray, it had changed in her favor.

Her family had always been a little different, a little gifted, at least for the women in her family. Her father and brother were mundanes, a name used by others of her kind to differentiate between those with gifts, and those without.

When her mother was growing up, things were not the same. During her time, having gifts was still something to be ashamed of, something to hide, but over recent years more and more of their kind was popping up and it was harder and harder for the mundane world to not accept them.

Now it was 2014 and life was good for the gifted. They even had specific schools for their kind, ordinary mundane teachings just wouldn't cut it, being a teenager is hard enough, now add in the fact that they can do amazing things that they couldn't quite control, things were not easy.

Lisabetta Gray had always known she was different, that she was gifted. The first time that she ever made the grass grow immediately in her front lawn, or swirled the water in the bath tub around to signify a whirl pool, her mother knew that Lisabetta was something different.

Her older sister, Tessa, was also gifted, and had already began her education in a special school based in London.

The London Institute for Gifted Children was the first of its kind, and also the best. It had the most amazing teachers who had all different kinds of abilities, perfect for teaching their students in the ways of their kind. Tessa had often written home about how amazing the school was, how much she was learning, how well her powers had developed, and this had only made Lisabetta's excitement grow.

This year she was 16 and finally old enough to get admittance into the school. She had sent in her application earlier that prior year during the holidays, wanting to be one of the first applications to be viewed. The London Institute was very selective with their students, you had to have a much higher learning level than others, and your powers had to be more on the special side, if not, there were other, less suitable institutes they could attend.

Everyday Lisabetta had been checking the mail, waiting outside for the post man to walk by, and each day there was nothing. Other children in her community had gotten theirs already, and were all getting prepared, leaving Lisabetta feeling that maybe she just wasn't good enough to attend the Institute. She had been accepted to the Chicago Institute already, and figured that was going to be her only choice.

Lisabetta was upstairs, her room all packed up around her, waiting for her father to return home so that they could begin the short drive to Chicago. Her small keyboard at her feet that she had dragged from one of the boxes. Her fingers moved over the keys slowly and fluidly at first, the song that she had dreamed about the night prior flowing from the keys. She was at the climax of the song, her fingers moving rapidly over the keys, the notes flowing out in a high tempo fashion, when a knock came on her door. The song immediately vanished from her mind and she cursed quietly, upset that she didn't write it down. She turned the keyboard off, hoping that the song would return to her at a later time when she could remember it.

She opened the door to see her beautiful mother, with bright blonde hair and dark, alluring blue eyes. Lisabetta had always been envious of her mother and siblings appearances, they were all soft and subtle, but beautiful, unlike Lisabetta's dark brown hair and bright green eyes, that was too dark and too intense in her opinion.

"Lisa, you have a guest downstairs." Her mother said, smiling that mischievous smile at her that always made Lisabetta wonder as to what was going on. This time was no exception, why was her mother smiling at her like that and who could possibly be here for her, she didn't have many friends, a lot of the parents not wanting their kids around the weird one. Being the weird one in a Gifted community is really something else, as you can expect. Her mother walked away down the stairs, where this supposed "guest" was. Lisabetta sighed, before closing the door behind her, and walking down the stairs. The two people that stood in her living room with her mother took Lisabetta's breath away. She recognized the women standing next to her mother instantly. With her short, child-like size, brown hair that was in it's signature knot on the nape of her neck, and the dark eyes that resembled ones of a raven, could be no other than Charlotte Branwell, the Dean of the London Institute. She was so awe struck, she hadn't even looked at the other person in the room with great detail. She knew it was a man and that he was tall and in a robe like a monk, but other than that, nothing.

"Lisa this is…"Her mother began.

"You are Charlotte Branwell, of course." Lisabetta said, taking the woman's small hand in hers and shaking it.

"And you are Lisabetta Gray, the girl with the extraordinary talent, of course." Charlotte said to her in return, her beautiful English accent just flowing off her tongue. Lisabetta was taken aback by her comment.

"Extraordinary talent?" Lisabetta asked, what did she mean by that? She knew she was talented, but every one of her kind was talented, were they not, that is what made them gifted?

"Oh yes, we have never seen anything like your talent. That is why we hadn't sent you an acceptance letter, we didn't know if we couldn't accommodate your talents. It would not have been fair for you to learn from someone who could not fully understand what you can do." Charlotte said to her. "We have spent the last year searching for the perfect teacher, and we have finally found one. We had to borrow one of the Silent Brothers to be your teacher."

"One of the Silent Brothers? But they are the most secretive, and the most gifted members of our kind." Lisabetta said. Charlotte and her mother both nodded at her.

"Exactly why one of the Silent Brother's is the only acceptable person to teach you." Charlotte said, motioning to the man standing next to her. "This is Brother Enoch, he will be your personal advisor during your stay at the London Institute." Charlotte said. This time, Lisabetta actually looked at the man and was at a loss for words. She had never seen a Silent Brother before, had only heard about them, as many others had, but actually seeing one in person was something else. His head was completely smooth, no hair or anything other obstruction could be seen, it looked like it was made out of grey marble. Where the eyes should have been, were only small slits, not like the eyes were ripped out or something awful like that, but as if eyes had never grown there at all. His mouth was sewn shut with black stiches, and the black rune markings that only the most elite of her kind, the Shadowhunters, covered the rest of his face. Lisabetta recognized a few of them from one of her favorite history books, the Shadowhunter's Codex. Although his appearance was one of a nightmare, Lisabetta was not afraid. The Silent Brothers were not soldiers, they were scholars and doctors, a peaceful elite group.

_It is such a pleasure to meet you Miss Gray. I have heard much about you. _A voice said in her head, and she knew that it was Brother Enoch speaking to her in the only way the Silent Brothers could communicate. Lisabetta nodded her head at him in respect.

"The pleasure is all mine Brother, to have you as my personal advisor would be an honor indeed." Lisabetta said to him.

"Honey, I hope you are ready to go, because Mrs. Branwell would like to bring you back with her tonight." Her mother, Nichole said, her blue eyes watering up.

"I…will Nate and father be home so I can say goodbye?" She asked her.

"Your father is on his way home, as for your brother…well you know how he gets around this time of year." Her mother said. Lisabetta frowned, upset with herself for forgetting about how her brother felt. Her brother wasn't born with any gifts, and he was ok with it until both Lisabetta and Tessa showed not just signs of gifts, but great gifts. Lisabetta had always felt guilty when she was accidently used her powers in front her brother, not wanting to rub it into his face.

"Miss Gray, are you ready to begin learning how to control your gifts. Are you ready for your adult life to begin?" Mrs. Branwell asked her. Oh she was ready alright. More than ready.

* * *

Well there you go, first chapter done and up. It is a little short only cause I have to give the introduction, but the chapter's from here on out will be much longer, as there will be more going on. As always, send in your reviews, and also message me with ideas of any characters you would like to put into the story, their special gift and all. Have a great day readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go guys, second chapter is up and ready. I am really enjoying this story, enjoying it more and more as I am writing it, I hope you guys are all feeling the same. Anyways, enjoy. And of course, I do not own The Infernal Devices series or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Lisabetta was awoken by very loud banging on the door. Lisabetta blinked her bright green eye awake. She stood up out of the bed and froze. Where was she? She felt herself momentarily panic before she remembered, she was in her dorm room at the London Institute. She was given a single room, Charlotte wanting to give Lisabetta as much privacy as possible. The room was simple, a wooden framed queen bed with Lisabetta's midnight purple comforter bunched up on it, and her, at least, 8 pillows stern all over it. Yes, she owned a lot of pillows, but she like to be completely surrounded by softness, and no matter which way she laid, there was a pillow there for her head. The rest of the room consisted of a small, wooden desk where her laptop and tablet sat, along with a small bookshelf that was stuffed with books that Lisabetta had brought. She blushed as she remembered Mrs. Branwell laughing at the fact that she had more books than clothes or anything else. The door that led into her unnecessarily large walk in closet was left open, showing that she had a sad amount of clothing, only taking up about a third of the closet. She was told that it was normal, they wore uniforms at this institute and the only times she was allowed to wear normal clothes was during the weekends and obviously after classes for the day. She would have to go shopping this weekend at one of the many shops that lined the London streets that Lisabetta had seen as she had made her way to the Institute yesterday. There was no bathroom in the room, each floor shared a commons bathroom, which Lisabetta had yet to explore, as it was coed bathroom, and she was afraid of seeing a guy in there.

She was snapped back to reality as the banging on her door continued. She was very confused as to who it could be, she hadn't met anyone here yet.

"Lizzy I swear if you do not open this door right now, I will break it off its hinges." The familiar voice of her sister said from the other side. Lisabetta smiled brightly and ripped the door open.

"Tessie!" She cried, grabbing her sister into a bone-shattering hug that her sister returned just as energetically.

"Lizzy you didn't tell me you were coming. I would have met you the moment you got here." Tessa said, pulling away to look at her. Lisabetta was instantly stunned by how beautiful her sister was. Her sister was the complete opposite of Lisabetta, her skin was far, her hair a light brown, and her eyes a beautiful shade of grey. Lisabetta's own olive-toned skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair just didn't compare.

"I didn't know I was accepted until yesterday." Lisabetta said to her sister, still smiling as she had missed her sister very much.

"Yes, I heard. Headmistress Branwell went to you personally right? It's all the talk of the school." Tessa said as she walked into the room, sitting down on Lisabetta's bed. Lisabetta blushed slightly, she didn't like the idea that everyone at the school was talking about her.

"Well that is embarrassing, I have only just arrived and already the freak of the school. I was hoping for at least one day of normalcy." Lisabetta said, sitting next to her sister.

"Lizzy, being different here is exactly what you want to be. This school is full of others like us, and to stand out is very hard. Take this as a good thing." Tessa said, reassuring her sister with a back rub.

"I hope you are right." Lisabetta whispered. Her sister stood up quickly, smiling.

"Of course I am right, when am I ever wrong?" Tessa asked, striking a superman pose. Lisabetta laughed, throwing one of her pillows at her. Tessa giggled as she dodged it. "Now hurry up and get dressed, you wouldn't want to miss your first day of class would you?" She asked, walking to the full length mirror that sat against one of the walls of the room. Lisabetta shot up with excitement, rushing to her closet.

The uniforms for the London Institute were actually very stylish for a school uniform. Each uniform was measured to perfection for each student, so you never had a too large or too small uniform. The blouse was black and made of silk, making it appear as if you were just wearing oil. The blazer was a bright forest green that looked perfect against the black blouse. The skirt went to about mid-thigh and was a mixture of black and the bright forest green of the blazer. There was no dress code for shoes, meaning you got to choose whatever you wanted to go with your uniform. Lisabetta chose a pair of black, stiletto heels that she had been given last year at Christmas, they went to just under her knee and made the whole outfit look perfect. She went to the full length mirror, looking at herself and instantly realizing that all her curves popped out in the uniform. She didn't like, Lisabetta was exactly modest about herself, but she didn't want everything on display. She brushed her waist length dark hair up into a high ponytail, her hair falling down to only mid-back.

"Ugh, the green of the uniform matches your eyes perfectly, you look gorgeous Lizzy. I wish I looked like you." Tessa said. Lisabetta spun around in shock.

"Are you kidding Tessie, you look just as amazing, if not more than I, you have the most natural of beauties." Lisabetta said. Tessa smiled, standing up.

"We are both the opposites sides of beauty aren't we?" Tessa said, walking to the mirror, fixing her hair. Lisabetta nodded and smiled as she applied foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. Once they were both finished Lisabetta grabbed her tablet with attachable keyboard, and smart pen that would allow her to take notes on the tablet as if she was writing in her notebook. Her sister had an identical one, a going back to school gift from their father. As they left the room, Lisabetta locked the door, before walking arm in arm with her sister out of the dorm. The campus itself was made out of two buildings, the dorm buildings being the smaller of the two, housing only about 600 students at once, and it wasn't too extravagant looking, just a normal, 4 story building, windows every few feet for each new room. What took Lisabetta's breath away was the main building, where the classes, gym, and teacher work rooms were. It was a mixture of a castle and church, with beautiful arches and many lavish perfections of a castle but with the high steeples and architecture of a gothic style church. The courtyard between the dorms and the main building was large, green and full of life. There was only one sidewalk, leaving the rest for trees, grass, flower beds, gardens, the works. Lisabetta knew instantly that she would be spending a lot of time out here, reading in the shade of one of the beautiful, strong, and old oak trees.

The walk from one building to the next is no more than 5 minutes, but it took Lisabetta almost 15 because she just could not stop staring at everything. Tessa giggled at her.

"I was the same exact way my first time out here. Trust me, it only gets more beautiful during the spring." Tessa said, pulling Lisabetta forward towards the main building. Once inside, Lisabetta was awed by another kind of beauty. The outside may have been a mixture of church and castle, but the inside was just castle. The ceilings seemed to rise up and disappear above her, beautiful tapestries hung from the walls, depicting stars, swords, beautiful designs of the ever so famous shadow-hunter runes. There were many hallways that branched off into many different hallways, and Lisabetta knew instantly that she would eventually get lost as the day went on. At least for right now she was safe, her sister seeming to know exactly which turn led to what, and which hallway to take to get Lisabetta to the student advisor offices.

"Here you meet with your student advisors, they go by last names so I am sure you have the same one as me, Lilian Highsmith, she is a hard ass but she keeps you in line." Tessa said, leading them down the hallway.

"Actually I have already met my advisor, his name is Brother Enoch." Lisabetta said. Tessa stopped in her tracks, whipping around so fast Lisabetta was surprised she didn't get whip lash.

"You are the other one that has the Silent Brother for an advisor. I knew that there were two students that got him, but I didn't think it would be. I don't know why I didn't think so, with your powers of course they would need someone a little bit better trained. Wow Lizzy, I am even more jealous of you than before." Tessa said, continuing to walk down the hallway. Lisabetta followed her, but was puzzled, her sister had said two students, so who, rather than herself, was given this honor? They stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of a closed that door that was so covered in runes, it was a surprise you couldn't see straight the door.

"Well here is his office. He will be giving you your class schedule, school map, school cell phone, everything you need." Tessa said, smiling at her little sister.

"School cell phone?" Lisabetta asked, a little confused, she didn't think they were allowed phones.

"Yes, we aren't allowed to have our own personal ones, but the school gives you one so that your teachers may reach you without having to search around for you, and of course for the friends you make in the institute, they are hard wired so that we can't make any calls or text to anyone who doesn't have another student cell phone." Tessa said matter of factly.

"Oh ok. Well thank you so much for bringing me here Tessie, I would have probably been lost for days if you hadn't helped me out." Lisabetta said, hugging her sister.

"Awe of course. You have a good first day of school, and here, this is my student number so once you get your phone text me so I will have yours." Tessa said, writing her number down on a piece of paper, before handing it to her sister. Tessa kissed Lisabetta's cheek before walking down the hallway, heading to her classes.

Lisabetta turned back towards the door, sighed, lifting her hand to knock.

_"You may enter Miss Lisabetta Gray."_ A voice that she recognized a Brother Enoch's spoke to her before she had even knocked. She opened the door and walked in, seeing Brother Enoch sitting behind a large desk, wearing the same parchment type robes as before. Lisabetta's eyes were torn away from the Silent Brother when the other person in the room turned from their chair to look at Lisabetta. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the man. His hair was pure silver, as were his angular eyes, Lisabetta knew he must had some Asian in him, but not full Asian, as his eyes were too full for that. His skin was pale, making the Asian descendant features pop out more. He had long legs, giving Lisabetta the impression that he was at least 5 foot 9 inches. He had a slim build, with small muscles popping from his uniform. The plain white and black of the male uniforms even looked good on him, something Lisabetta didn't think could happen.

"Hello, I am James Carstairs." He said, standing and offering her his hand. Lisabetta took it, a slight blush rising to her cheeks as his skin touched hers.

"Lisabetta Gray, it is a pleasure." She said to him. He smiled at her, his silver eyes shining brightly, making Lisabetta smile back. He was a truly intoxicating person.

* * *

Well, there you go. What did you guys think? Send me reviews, and message me with any characters you would like me to add, complete with name, appearance, power, and role, and I will see if I can work it into the story. Have a great day readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. So very sorry for the wait for an update. I decided that I didn't really like life in Hollywood, so I decided to move up to Washington, State. Now that I am all settled in and such, it is story update time. So here you, chapter 3. Am hoping to be able to post a chapter at least once a week, if not more depending on my inspiration and such. As always, I do not own the Infernal Devices, nor any of it's characters. Enjoy chapter 3 :)

* * *

Brother Enoch was talking to them both, something about bi-weekly meetings with him to go over classes and any other things, class schedules, and so on, but Lisabetta was barely paying attention. The intoxicating and mysterious James Carstairs was right next to her, distracting her from anything else. The white of the uniform made his silver eyes and hair stand out, and Lisabetta couldn't help but glance over every now and then to look at him. When James stood up, and nodded to Brother Enoch, Lisabetta was confused. She realized that she could no longer hear Brother Enoch's voice in her head, and that he had dismissed them to their classes. Lisabetta jumped up, grabbing all her things, and stumbling out the door. She went down to the end of the hallway as quickly as possible, hoping to catch James. She stopped, searching for him in the hallway ahead of her, but couldn't see him. She sighed slightly, sad that she had missed him.

"Hey Lisabetta." A voice said from behind her. Lisabetta jumped, turning around to see James standing behind her, one hand in his pant pockets, the other around the strap of his bag around his shoulder.

"James, you scared me." Lisabetta said, putting her hand over her heart, laughing slightly.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just waiting for you by the office. You took off so quickly that I didn't think I could keep up." He said, taking his hand out of his pocket to move the hair out of his face. He looked so cute like that, making Lisabetta smile at him. She quickly shook herself out of it, nothing was more creepy than a girl just standing their swooning.

"Oh, I was actually trying to look for you." Lisabetta said to him. He smiled brightly at her, the smile making his silver eyes twinkle. God, his smile was amazingly contagious. Lisabetta felt herself smiling back up at him. She smiled at him a lot, he is going to think that she was a weirdo. "So, what did you need?" She asked him.

"I was just wondering if you would like to walk to class together. We have first period together, I mean, I would understand if you wouldn't like to, it is up to you Lisabetta." He said, stumbling over his words. He brushed his hair from his eyes again and Lisabetta realized that he was nervous. She went to stand in front of him, looking up at him. Lisabetta was tall, 5 foot 7, so she wasn't used to looking up at anyone, but with James' 6 foot build, she had to.

"I would really like that James. It would be nice to have company." She said, making him smile again. She wished that he could always be smiling, it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. "Oh, and call me Lisa, all my friends do." She said to him, going to stand next to him. He nodded to her as they started down the hallway together.

"Ok, great. Oh, and call me Jem." He said to her. She smiled at him, nodding her head.

The walk to the classroom was way too short, everyone seeming like a blur around her, as she made small talk with Jem, both laughing back and forth. When they stopped, Lisabetta realized that they were in front of a door, that probably led to their classroom. Lisabetta looked behind her to the hallway they had come from, and didn't recognize it at all.

"Wow you must have gotten here like a week early to know your way around here. It was like a maze." Lisabetta said to him. At this Jem looked slightly uncomfortable, both hand stuffed in his pockets as he looked down at the ground. Oh no, what had she said? She did not like seeing him like this. "Jem I am sorry, for whatever I said. I did not mean to make you upset." She said to him. He shook his head, smiling slightly at her, it not reaching his eyes.

"No it's ok. I only know this place so well because I went here last year." He said, holding the door to the classroom open for her.

"Oh ok. Wait why are you in the Freshman classes then." Lisabetta said, walking into the classroom, looking back at him the whole time.

"I was really sick a lot of last year, missed too many classes. It was decided it would probably be best if I just restarted. I don't mind really, I like this place. The longer I can be here, the better." He said to her. Lisabetta looked into the classroom, and noticed that it looked like a college university type classroom. There was a large white board in the bottom center of the room. The rest of the room was like a U shape, with rows of different leveled seating. Lisabetta and Jem found two empty seats together towards the back of the class. Lisabetta wished that they had gotten there sooner, she would rather be in the front row, but as long as she was next to Jem, she would manage.

"Oh, well I hope you are doing better." Lisabetta said, taking out her tablet and smart pen from her bag.

"Yeah, I am on new medication that is working very well for me." He said, taking out his laptop, turning it on. Their conversation was cut short by their instructor coming into the classroom. Lisabetta instantly leaned forward, pen ready over her tablet to take notes.

Two hours later, the class ended. Lisabetta stuffed her tablet and smart pen back into her bag.

"Wow, if all the classes are like this, I am really going to enjoy my time here." Lisabetta said, standing up. Jem had put his laptop away, slinging his bag over one shoulder.

"Agreed. It was even better than last year." Jem said, as they walked down the steps and out of the classroom. Lisabetta stopped in the hallway, checking her class schedule.

"I have Introduction to Control with Professor Starkweather next." Lisabetta said, looking at Jem.

"He is a great teacher, he will tell you everything you need to know, but he is really dry, very boring. He is also very old and losing it a little, but still, great teacher" He said.

"Oh, do you have him as well?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, I have this period as study hall." He said to her, looking at his own schedule.

"Oh, ok then. Well I have first lunch, so right after this next class." Lisabetta said. Jem smiled at her.

"So do I. Can I pick you up after your next class and escort you to lunch?" He asked her. Lisabetta smiled back at him and nodded.

"Of course, until then Jem." Lisabetta said, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She hugged her back to her chest and left without looking back, hiding the blush on her cheeks. Jem was blushing as well, and not sure what to do. He touched his cheek where she had kissed him, smiling as he watched her walk down the hallway. She was like something Jem had never seen. She was beautiful, every single little thing about her was eye catching, and she had definitely caught his eye.

The next class seemed to take forever. Jem had been right, Professor Starkweather sure did cover a lot more than any other teacher, but he did it in the most boring way possible. Not having Jem there to lighten her mood, made it seem even longer. As soon as the school bell rang and the class was over, Lisabetta threw all her stuff in her bag and was out the door. She was expecting to have to wait at least a few minutes before Jem got there, but as she walked out the door, she saw him standing there. She went right up to him and smiled. He smiled back at her, nodding.

"Hey, so how was it?" He asked, as they walked down the hallway.

"Horribly dry, just like you said. I love school, but even I wanted to be anywhere but there." She said, shuddering at the memory of that class. Jem laughed at her, shaking his head.

"Yes, well you only have him twice a week, so that's a good thing, and his class is only a semester long, instead of a full year." He said. They had made their way into the main hallway, where there was dozens of students milling from here to there. Lisabetta had to stand close to Jem to not lose him. She felt his hand on her arm, leading her out of the crowd. They made their way into the large dining hall without any casualties. Jem removed his hand, and Lisabetta instantly missed its warmth. They went to stand in the line and Lisabetta realized that there was no trays anywhere. All of the students had really nice plates, real silver silverware, and glass cups. Jem smiled at her awed face.

"The institute can afford nicer lunches for us than normal schools do. We do pay to go here." Jem said, getting to the front of the line. He ordered the spaghetti with meat sauce, and garlic bread. He was handed a plate with everything he wanted on it, and moved on. Lisabetta turned to the lady behind the counter and smiled.

"Hi, I was told to tell someone that I am on a special diet, my name is Lisabetta Gray." She said. The lady only nodded at her, handing her a plate from the fridge. It looked like a black bean burger and french fries. "Thank you so much." She said, moving down the counter.

"I didn't know they were serving burgers today, they usually only serve burgers on Fridays." Jem said, taking a banana from the counter.

"Well I am a vegan so I get special food. Burgers on mondays, so be jealous" She said, grabbing a green apple from the midst of the red ones. She hated red apples, they were too sweet and mushy. She liked the shower and crunchy taste of the green apples.

"Wow, vegan huh? That must be difficult at time." Jem said, grabbing a cake and soda before stepping away from the counter. Lisabetta grabbed a water and followed.

"Yes it is, but it is worth it." She said, following him. They faced the dining hall and Lisabetta realized that it resembled a restaurant. It had wooden tables with padded chairs for 4 or large booths. The carpet was black, and the walls red, giving it a very elegant look about it. The walls held more banners some with the school symbols, some with the shadowhunter runes. Lisabetta noticed her sister sitting with a guy over at one of the booths. "Hey that is my sister over there, you don't mind us sitting with them, do you?" She asked Jem.

"No, not at all." Jem said, smiling at her. She smiled back and made her way over to her sister.

"Lizzy hey!" Her sister said, looking away from her friend to smile at her. "We have the same lunch, how awesome." She said. Lisabetta smiled at her, sliding into the booth to give Jem room to sit down. "Who is this?" Her sister asked, looking to Jem.

"Oh this is jem, James, sorry." She said looking to Jem. He smiled at her.

"Jem is fine." He said, looking over to Tessa. Tessa nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tessa, this is my boyfriend Will." She said, motioning to the guy next to her. Lisabetta looked over at Will and smiled. Her sister had picked a good one. He had deep, violet-blue eyes and black hair that fell to his eyes. High cheekbones, long lashes, full lips and an elegant throat. He was muscular, broad shoulders, and lean. He was the very classic kind of beauty. Nothing like Jems very unique form of handsome, Lisabetta preferred unique to the classic beauty, there was only one kind of Jem. Lisabetta and Tessa made eye contact, and Lisabetta nodded to Tessa, showing her approval. Tessa winked at her, nodding towards Jem. Lisabetta felt her cheeks flame up in a blush, she immediately ducked her head, cursing herself for not having her hair down to hide her blush from Jem.

"So Jem, are you a freshman like Lizzy?" Tessa asked, taking a bite of her salad. Lisabetta looked towards Jem, putting her hand on his knee for reassurance. Jem smiled at her, nodding to let her know it was alright.

"Jem actually started school last year, but missed too many classes cause he got sick. He decided to restart his fresman year so that he wouldn't miss anything." Lisbetta said, taking her hand back to take a bite of her burger. It wasn't the best black bean burger, she could make one a lot better, but it wasn't bad. Lisabetta had had some really bad black bean burgers before, they still haunted her. Lunch ended to quickly, with everyone chatting, getting to know each other. Will was a very outgoing, teasing kind of person, but Tessa seemed to really like him, and he definitely liked her, so Lisabetta was happy. She and Jem chatted a lot, so it was all good. She didn't have any other classes with Jem or the rest of the day, but he would be outside her classroom, waiting for her after each one to bring her to her next class. Once the school day was over, Lisabetta was exhausted. It was only Mondays and Fridays that she had a 16 hour class day, but it still sucked. After her last class, she met up with Jem again, and they walked back to the dorms together. The courtyard was even more beautiful at dusk, as the sun was setting. The setting sun was reflected in Jem's silver white hair, making him seem to hold the sun on his person.

"So what floor are you on?" Jem asked her as they made it to the dorms.

"Floor 3, you?" She asked him.

"Same." He said, smiling at her. They made their way upstairs and to Lisabetta's room.

"Well, here we are." She said, standing outside.

"Would it be ok if I picked you up tomorrow morning for breakfast?" He said to her, moving the hair from his eyes the way he always did when he was nervous. Lisabetta giggled at him.

"Of course, I would really love that." She said to him. He smiled at her, nodding.

"Well alright then, you have a great night Miss Lisabetta." He said to her. She smiled at him, nodding.

"You as well Mr. James." She said, turning to open her door. Jem leaned down and kissed her on her cheek, before walking quickly down the hall and around the corner. Lisabetta went into her room, smiling. If everyday was like today, boring dry class and all, then her time here would definitely be perfect. Lisabetta went about her evening things, not realizing that there was a strange, metal like creature peering through her window.

* * *

Alright guys, there you go, chapter 3 is up and ready. If you like it then please leave a review about the parts you like, if you don't like it then let me know what it is that you think I should change. As always, you can send in a message if you would like to create a character to be in the story, just need name, description, and such like that. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be up by the end of the week, if not sooner. Have a great day!


End file.
